A Pirate's Tale
by PatchyThePirateWolf
Summary: The restaurant is closing down, losing money when the manager decides to use his remaining money on one animatronic. They plan on re-opening pirates cove and adding another character to hopefully bring the restaurant back to life.
1. replaced?

div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="de3ee7d2380ce48611736780f4cd1d6b"It was a normal night at Freddy Fazbears pizzarea, mike the security gaurd was checking the security cameras bored and the animatronics were off doing their own thing. Foxy was sleeping in his cove, Chica and Bonnie were in the kitchen and Freddy was walking around the pizzarea. Mr Fazbear walked through the front doors pushing a dolley with a tall crate on it and Freddy tipped his hat to Mr Fazbear and everyone gathered around to see what was in the crate while foxy was waking up. while waking up he heart bits of what Mr. Fazbear was saying " pirate...animatronic...new...cove...replaced" this woke foxy up at the fear of being replaced. Foxy walked out of the cove and said "ol foxy is being replaced?" "no foxy your not being replaced, your going to have a new addition to the show!" chica said happily. Foxy sighed in relief glad that wasn't being replaced and also excited to have another addition to his show "can we open tha crate lad?" he asks Mr. Fazbear "soon Foxy, but right now you might want to get to your places, we have plenty of parties to celebrate" they all got in their places just as the clock turned six and Mr. Fazbear went to his office after giving mike his check./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="9e19b3574f70c96a6d1cac21ab2fa56c"le time skip/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="26478db11a74b3c8675f463fee30cba7" /div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="17c41c78bc6f3f473c77a4fcf9687004""phew i cant believe it" Freddy said as he sat down "7 parties!" "yeah"/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="88e52771ba34949da2689d417ff3a684"Bonnie said and sat down next to Freddy "well we are closing for some time" Chica said walking in with pizza, although they don't have to they still like eating. Foxy meanwhile was exited, he'd been dreaming about what the new animatronic would be like, although he hated being 'out of order' it gave him a lot of time to think, he just couldn't wait ta perform again./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="cfe201de5943405c840233fec4378a45" /div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="0a23fa8b3becf613df65918c8634ad93"A/N i hope you guys like it! i was thinking of posting a diff fnaf story but that be for later! i decided to get off me lazy butt and do some work! luv ya lads and lassies! =) and remember! stay foxy/div 


	2. The reveal

div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="65e0361273ce3975bff5efc357adbd59"Mr. Fazbear walked in while the 4 were eating pizza followed by some builders "good afternoon Mr fazbear" foxy said happily "you seem exited" he replied chuckling. Mr Fazbear pulled out a crowbar and opened the crate to reveal a wolf? it had black and blue fur with a purple eye and the regular pirate apparel, Mr Fazbear pushed a button and turned him on./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="6513e4fd32bda6e73b03becce84b5009"Patchy's P.O.V/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="debe98450cabcfb4c533be5b19f309b0"I got powered up "finally" i thought to myself "ahoy mates tis be me! patchy tha pirate wolf!"/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="26478db11a74b3c8675f463fee30cba7" /div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="14048ab8a5ec27bfd4979a84fd8c7a09"nobody's p.o.v/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="3dfce80005eb143ad405f1cc221eaff1""ahoy mateys tis be me! patchy tha pirate wolf!" "nice ta meet ye lad" foxy said and help out his hand, of which patchy happily shook it. "foxy, would you mind giving patchy a tour of the place" "sure thing lad!" and proceeded to show patchy around the place after the others introduced themselves and went off to their own things. "it be a nice place ye have lad, but who's he?" patchy asked pointing to mike "aye, that lad be Micheal Schmidt tha security guard of tha place" "yes i am!" mike said proudly "he looks like a twig, hows he s'posed ta guard tha place?" patchy joked "hey!" mike said "i guard this place very well!" he said a matter o factly. "tis be true lad, he managed to survive us fer about a month then he convinced us that he was a human" foxy said "what do ye mean convince us he was a human?" "aye, that be a story fer another time lad". "well, that's tha layout of tha pizzarea, Chica's in tha kitchen, Freddy and mike are in tha security office and i'll be in tha cove, oh and Bonnie's on tha stage, feel free a talk to any of us"/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="cfe201de5943405c840233fec4378a45" /div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="ea6360df21fc7328a7fc681764ef2e53"A/N i decided ta upload another chapter as i do need to since it may be my main story, but, because i'm still grounded and now that i have 2 stories it may be a bit slower but! im geting ungrounded this Friday! hope ye be having a great summer, bai!/div 


End file.
